Sense of Touch
by daywalker-risen
Summary: Riley and Dean were torn apart by a nasty disagreement. Now they are back together, but can they rekindle the love they had? Will she join him in fighting the supernatural? Set post Scarecrow, pre Faith
1. Prolouge & I

Supernatural

_Sense of Touch_

_Prologue_

_When two people have loved so fiercely, nothing can keep them apart. The world may try to though, pulling them apart by death, moving them away, or severing the bond by mistrust and disloyalty. A heart does not mend, love is not forgotten. The only thing the heart will do is scar up. Old lies die hard, yet old love dies even harder. No matter how much these people try to go on living, they yearn for the touch of their old lover. Sometimes, they need this sense of touch so much, that fate leads them to their love. But the love they once had does not always rekindle so quickly. Betrayals are not so quickly forgiven. Either way, if two people are meant for each other, nothing can keep them apart. _

I

The fall weather was cold and crisp outside. Wind blew softly, making the branches of the large oak sway. A large white house stood solid against the weather. Aunt Bridget and Aunt Francis have lived in Coupeville, on Whidbey Island in Washington State, their whole lives. The old Victorian house had been in the family for a long time. Before them their mothers had lived here, and their mothers before them. There was a large garden in back and a short white fence surrounding the whole place. They lived at the end of a country road, so no one would bother them. Not that anyone wanted to. Jet and Fran were feared, because they were witches. Yes, real witches who cast spells for a few brave locals that would come to see them. This didn't bother Fran at all. She didn't care for her fellow townspeople. Jet on the other hand, never gave up. Every time they went to town, she would politely say hello to everyone they passed. Because of their reputation, neither of them married or had children. So for many years, they were the only ones in the house. Then about thirteen years ago, their niece Riley came to live with them.

Riley's parents had been slaughtered brutally. Not by some escaped madman or a neighbor. Something supernatural had snuck into their house and killed the sleeping parents. Riley had only been thirteen. Even though she was scared, she had managed to escape. When she came to her aunt's house, they had discovered that there was power inside her. They trained her in the arts of witchcraft. Potion making and herb growing came naturally to her. Her main gift was that of being able to summon objects to her or move them. None of these could be used on living creature, human or non-human, but only on inanimate objects. Using her new powers and gifts, Riley would hunt in a close range to her home. Now, she wasn't hunting deer or turkeys, she was hunting ghosts, werewolves, things of that nature. She didn't venture to far though, just mostly hit nearby towns and houses.

On one hunting trip, in the nearby town of Honors, Riley met up with another hunting party. John Winchester and his sons, Sam and Dean, were after the same ghost that Riley had come to hunt. Together, the four hunters had managed to defeat the troublesome ghost. That wasn't the only thing accomplished in that week that they all spent together.

Riley had befriended the shy, reluctant sixteen year old Sam. She had a little crush on him when she first started hunting with them. He was sweet to her, but never hinted at having a crush on her too. So she backed off and they became very good friends. Instead, she found her interest in a more unlikely place. A seventeen year old Riley had fallen for the older, twenty year old Dean. The two of them spent a few nights together. They had gotten along great because they were both so much a like. She was his equal in pride, in strength and in the fierce, hot hunger of insatiable desire. But after he had left, Riley didn't make much of their time together. She figured it was just a short hook-up and she'd never see him again.

Then a couple months later, Dean showed in Coupeville. That's when he and Riley realized that is was not just a one time, crush thing. They both had fallen in love and fallen hard. Dean continued to visit when ever he could. He was hunting on his own now, going out on jobs his dad sent him on. But whenever he could, he would find himself on that island and on Riley's doorstep. The aunts had grown very fond of him, treating him like a son. But things started to grow dark and danger followed him to Coupeville one day.

Riley wanted more, she wanted out of this life. She was getting tired of hunting and tired of seeing him rarely. Dean couldn't give up hunting though. The clouds grew dark over the house as they argued deep into the night. Riley gave him two choices: hunting or her. In an act of rage and pride, Dean picked the hunting over her. Broken and hysterical, Riley followed him as he stormed out of her front door. Screaming at how she never wanted to see him again, she watched as he peeled out of the driveway. That had been three years ago, when she watched his black Impala speed away. Now she was twenty-three and left with a hole in her heart. Dean, now running around and continuing to chase down the supernatural, still thought about that night. He regretted everything he had said and wished for the chance to fix things. The aunts sensed the pain between the two, so they conjured up a spell. The 'Come to Me' lost love spell was powerful. They were willing to risk the consequences to reunite these two fallen, broken souls.


	2. II

Author's Note: Ok, ok. Not reviews yet but...eh. I can deal with that. I'm hoping you guys will like this one. It gives me a chance to play with her magic more too. Yes I know, some things seem familar. I liked idea about the broom. Vera cute I think, so I had to use it. OOoo. So soon they will meet, I cannot wait! Please review, please! No flames, though : wince : I really don't like them, so if you can keep from killing me, plz do.

II

The soap suds sparkled and popped in the sink. Clattering plates and the soft tones of two women talking in the background was familiar and comforting to Riley's ears. Aunt Jet and Aunt Fran were looking at their Book of Shadows that they had sprawled out on the table. The two old ladies were chattering away in excited voices. Rolling her eyes, Riley glanced over her shoulder. Aunt Jet was a tiny old woman. She had squinty blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling. Her dark blonde, hinted with grey hair, was long. It hung almost to her thighs, multiple braids and wraps in it. Tonight she was wearing a long robe with many layers. It had dark greens and browns in it. The sleeves were large and billowy. Beside her, Aunt Fran was almost the opposite of her. Aunt Fran's hair was just as long, but it was dark black with grey in it. Her eyes were dark and her eyesight sharp. Wearing the same style of robe, hers was dark blues and purples. Both aunts wore multiple necklaces and gaudy rings. Turning back around, Riley had to laugh. No wonder people easily believed that they were witches. Harder to believe was that Riley was their niece. Most people wouldn't agree when they looked at her. Nor would they think she was a witch.

Riley's dark brow hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders. Most of the time it was straight, but that depended on how she styled it. It was layered in a feathery way and had soft highlights to it. Honey brown eyes were framed with thick lashes. She seldom needed eye shadow or liner. Those eyes were stunning enough when they were in their natural state. A small mouth had full, pink lips. Tonight she wore a black tank top, the letters 'MCR' across her full chest. The low cut neckline exposed a dark line of cleavage. The tank fell short of her jeans. A hint of hip bone was exposed, along with a line of flesh and flat stomach. Dark blue jeans hung off round hips and clung to nicely, muscular thighs. The jeans flared out below the knees, half hiding her socked feet.

"Now Fran," Aunt Jet said, raising her voice slightly. "I don't think that young Jesse is ready for a spell." Fran rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair.

"Pish, posh Jet. That young boy needs to experience his sexuality." Jet defended. "I mean, he asked and we told him the consequences. Hell, I was all set on just giving him the money to pick up a local whore or give him Riley." Jet stated playfully. Riley turned and glared over her shoulder. Fran rolled her eyes at this familiar play.

"Either way," she continued. "eighteen is just not old enough for such a huge decision." Drying her hands, Riley came over and stood by the table.

"So why don't we just deny him the spell." Aunt Fran offered. "Or," she leaned forward and looked mischievously at Jet. "We could alter the spell a little, make it less…possessing." Jet arched an eyebrow, eyeing her sister.

"How so?"

"He's trying to target a specific girl to get his freak on with right?" Fran asked. Jet nodded in response, frowning at her sister's slang though. "Why not just make him more desirable. Let the females flock to him as they please." Riley listened and actually considered this. She turned to her Aunt Jet.

"It would be less of going against someone's will. I mean," she paused to think. "What if this girl that he's after, doesn't even like him?" Aunt Fran looked between her sister and niece. Then she threw up her hands.

"Oh alright." She said in a defeated tone. "But I still don't like the idea of doing a spell for this child."

"Eighteen is not a child." Aunt Fran said, settling back in her chair.

"Yes it is. He still lives with his parents." Jet argued.

"Look at Riley, she's twenty-three and lives with us." Fran pointed out. Riley glared at her. "She's no child."

"Oh, I'm glad you've noticed. Thanks for making me feel so much less of a loser." Riley grumbled. Jet stood and walked over to Riley, patting her shoulder.

"There now," She cooed. "You're just different, dear."

"Yeah, because most teenagers couldn't send their books or CDs flying through the air." Riley muttered, but smiled.

"Damn right. You're Weather's, and you'd better be proud." Fran stated and Riley gave her a soft smile.

"Right, well." She stood straighter, shaking Jet off of her. Both aunts watched her. Lately Riley had started to crawl back into her shell, the one that she had retreated into after Dean left. It had been over a year since she had come out of it and yet for some reason, she was going back in. They found her alone more often. Working in the garden or sitting down on the beach. Losing someone who matched you so well is hard. Fran and Jet were soon led to believe that those two may be soul mates. Tear them apart and slowly they will waste into nothingness. Both aunts feared this for their niece and for Dean, who they loved just as much. Something had to be done. That is why they cast the spell a week ago. Now all they could do was wait.

Starting for the entryway, Riley halted when she heard the sound of a broom crashing onto the wood floor. Slowly she turned and stared at the old broom by the door, which led to the back porch. Both aunts were standing now and looking at Riley.

"Broom fell…" Jet said in a soft whisper.

"Means company's coming." Fran finished for her in an almost somber tone. Broom's falling and signaling the coming of someone is an old notion among witches. The company that would come was either bad or good. There was no way of telling but one thing was true. This company was someone or some people that the witches, who owned the falling broom, had not seen in a long time. Riley stared at her aunts, speechless. It was like they were both waiting for some big reaction from her.

"I…I'm going to bed." With that said, she quickly turned and headed up the stairs. Her bedroom was on the second floor. Both aunts heard the door slam and looked at each other.

"I think the spell worked, Fran." Jet said with a certain air of excitement in her voice.

"Don't celebrate yet. We may need gauze and antiseptic if we're having the reunion we conjured for." Fran said grimly, but had a sarcastic smile on her face. Both aunts headed for their room on the opposite side of the first floor. The wind continued to softly blow. Five hundred miles away though, a black Chevy Impala raced down the highway towards Washington. Its driver had no idea where he was heading, only that something was pulling him there.


	3. III

Author's Note: Ok people, I have deceided to combine both stories in a way. If you have read my other one, it was to be an account of what it would be like if they had a girl with them on almost every episode/hunt. Well, now I've decided to make it so that Riley knew them before and joins them at the point after Scarecrow has happened. As it is now, Sam has helped Dean get free but instead of joining up with his brother, he went back to California to seek out his dad for a lil bit. Dean is coming back to help RIley with a hunt then He will want her to join him and his brother, who has just informed him that he's coming back. So from then on, I'll be dealing with every eppy from Faith right to Devil's Trap. WIth maybe a few originals in the mix. So I hope you guys enjoy!

III

The second was home to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Since Riley's bedroom was one of them, she basically had the whole upstairs to herself. Not many people occupied the spare bedroom. Sometimes if Dean brought Sam along on one of his trips, Sam had the extra bedroom. Dean would occupy Riley's room with her. But since that horrible night, no one came to stay.

With her arms wrapped around her stomach, Riley made her way to her room. When the light switch was flipped, the room filled with a soft glow. Her light cover minimized the amount of harsh, fluorescent light. The walls were painted a dark, forest green. Dark wood floors were covered with a few small rugs, beige in color. The dresser, table, and bed frame were a dark, cherry oak. From her four poster bed hung a dark red and black canopy. If she wanted, she could draw it all around the bed, hiding herself. Next the bed was a matching cherry oak nightstand and iron lamp. Her window had a seat, complete with plush pillows. With the window open, one could escape onto the roof. Many nights after Dean had left she had sat on that window seat, watching the driveway. For those first few weeks, she had hoped to see him again. But she never did. It took awhile to convince herself that he wasn't coming back. When she was convinced the photos, CD's, presents, dried flowers, and old clothes of his went into boxes that sat in the back of her walk-in closet. And now, Riley found herself standing in her closet, looking at those two boxes. Why was she suddenly thinking about him? Yearning for his touch and his voice? Stepping forward, she took hold of the first box and put it down on the floor. Hesitantly, she flipped it open.

Inside the box was a few folded up shirts, tee's and button up's. On top of the clothes sat framed photographs. A small smile came across her lips as she looked at them. The first one was taken by the small stream in the woods on the side of her house. Dean and her use to walk those woods, just talking and laughing as they went. In the picture, Dean had his arms wrapped around a laughing Riley as he swung her around, while he stood in the stream. The second one showed a stoic looking Dean. Standing on the edge of the cliff behind the house, he had his hands in his pockets and was staring away from the camera at something on the ocean. Riley closed her eyes briefly, blinking away the wetness. Setting the photos aside, she grabbed a CD case that lay beneath the photos. As she stood, she paused and then bent back down to grab one of the t-shirts in the box.

The CD she put in the stereo and hit the random button for track selection. Walking over to the dresser she pulled off her tank and tossed it aside. As she was pulling the old t-shirt over her head, the CD player started to play. What made her pause for the next few moments was the song it happened to land on. Slowly she turned and stared at the CD player as White Snake's 'Heaven Isn't Too Far Away' poured out from the speakers. Riley thought about walking over and hitting stop. The CD was a mix that Dean had Sam burn for her. It was mostly old rock songs. They both shared a love for old rock or, as Sam put it, mullet rock. This song pulled at her heartstrings especially because, corny as it sounds, Dean had sung it to her.

They had been driving back from a job that lasted late into the night. Riley had been in a grouchy mood. Her reason being that she had spent a good half of the night freezing outside in the rain, as she tried to out run a nasty shape shifter. Luckily for her, Dean had come to her rescue, but that didn't save her soaking, dirty attire and mood. So as she sat in the car, brooding quietly, that song came on. Hoping to brighten her mood, Dean sang along softly with his hand on her thigh. For the first part of the song, she managed to ignore him. But she couldn't help but give in and look over at him, as she placed her hand on top of his. She even flushed a little as he glanced over every now and then, a half smile on his face as he sang. He had warned her the next morning, that his little performance was a one time thing and not something to get use too. She, in turn, would use it as ammo to tease him with. Cooing publicly about how he had this sweet, sensitive side. Either way, it had brighten that night and made her understand why she loved him so. But now as she stood there, remember that moment, her heart began to ache. Slowly, she let herself sink onto the bed as she wiped at her tears in frustration. She wasn't going to cry, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry over him anymore. But despite her pride, she let the tears fall silently.

-----

Awww...Sorry, I just had to have a cute, cliche love thing. Since we know Dean has a sensitive side (that he doesn't like to show, but hey, he loves this girl) Besides, tough guys AND girls have senistive/sweet sides.


	4. IV

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter should get you excited, just a lil bit. We are close to having our dear Dean in the story. Sorry that this chappy is a little short, but don't worry, things are getting good!

IV

The next morning found Riley outside in the garden. There were rows and rows of herbs and flowers to be tended to. Aunt Jet and Aunt Fran sat at the old iron table. They both were wearing large, straw hats and big flowing dresses. Multiple necklaces adorned their necks. Riley had been awfully quite this morning. Both of the aunt's had noticed, but had not said anything to her…yet.

"Riley, why on earth are you moping about for?" Aunt Fran asked as she fanned herself. Riley stiffened and continued to dig up the weeds.

"Who said I was moping?" She countered. Fran and Jet exchanged looks.

"You haven't said a word all morning." Aunt Fran pointed out. "You're usually so chipper."

"Honey," Aunt Jet said soothingly. "What is the occasion?" Riley put down the spade and stood. Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she walked over to her aunts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, wiping a bead of a sweat from her brow.

"Sweetie, you're wearing one of his shirts." Aunt Jet pointed out as Riley froze up. "It's been two years since you decide to forget him. Why the sudden remembrance?" Riley looked down at what she was wearing. Dark blue jeans clung to her hips and thighs. On her feet was a pair of black flip-flops. Her top was strapless and white. Over this top, she wore a black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the corners of it were tied into a knot just above her exposed stomach. Looking around, she tried to avoid their gazes.

"So?" She turned her head to stare between the two of them. "It's just a shirt. It doesn't mean—" Fran cut her off before she could finish.

"We came up to see you last night, because we were worried." She stated. "We heard you playing that god awful music that you two loved so much." Riley became angry at all these accusations of her still loving Dean.

"Are you saying that because he left, I should forget all the things I love?" She growled.

"You forgot him." Jet said gently as she could. Riley stared at her like she had been slapped in the face. Then, with her head hung low, she admitted softly.

"I never forgot him." Then she held her head up high, looking around as she blinked back the tears. Jet rose out of her seat and embraced her niece.

"Oh, sweetie. I know how hard it must be." She said soothingly, rubbing Riley's shoulders. "Sometimes, things happen…accidents happen." Fran stared at her sister in disbelief.

"You call those two falling out of love an accident? It was fate!" She barked. Jet narrowed her eyes at the seated Fran.

"It was an accident." She countered.

"It was fate!" Fran argued back.

"It was an accident!" The younger sister shot back. Riley merely shook her head.

"Fate!" Fran shouted, determined. Jet looked at Riley, smiling as she reassured her.

"It was an accident." She whispered. Riley looked at her aunt and smiled, letting out a small laugh she had held in. Quickly she wiped away the few tears that had built up.

"Yeah, well. Be it fate or accident," She started. "He is never—" Suddenly she heard the rumbling sound of an engine. The motor was loud and sounded beautiful to her. The only problem was that it sounded familiar. "No way…It can't…" She started to hurry away from the aunts. Her destination was the front of the house. Walking slowly, then faster, she soon broke into a jog as she flew under the archway. Coming up the path on the side of the house, she turned and gasped. There, emerging from his black Chevy Impala, was Dean. "Son of a bitch…" She muttered in surprise and a little anger.


	5. V

Author's Note: I know it's short...again. But it's to satify your hunger. The next ones will be longer now, mostly cause you'll learn why Dean's here, where Sam is and what not. So enjoy their first meeting after 3 yrs.

V

Riley took a deep breath to calm herself. He hadn't noticed her there on the side of the house yet. Quickly she wiped the dirt from her hands and tried to smooth down her hair. _"Wait? Why the hell I'm I pruning myself for…him?" _She thought angrily to herself. When she looked at him, she felt the warmth build in her stomach and her heart beat a little faster. It had been so long, but damn did he look good.

Dean started to walk up to the front porch. He was wearing a black t-shirt beneath a dark, maroon button up. The heavy leather coat he always wore, hung off his strong shoulders. Riley couldn't help but admire how good he looked now, as she walked up, his back now turned to her. Hanging snuggly on his hips were a loose fit, blue jeans. With her eyes, Riley followed them down to a pair a dark boots. When he turned and his eyes locked onto hers, her heart started beating even faster. Those expressive, hazel eyes of his bore into her honey brown orbs. Then, that cocky half grin of his came across his full lips. With his hands in his pockets, he stepped off the porch and walked to her.

"Riley." He said simply with that smile still on his face. The reply he got from her wasn't what he hoped for. In a swift movement, Riley brought her hand up and backhanded him. Not to hard, but it did leave a nice red blotch. He stared at her stunned. "Well nice to see you too. How are you? Me? I'm just fine, a little sore now but I think I'll heal—"

"What the hell do you want Dean?" She demanded as she cut him off. He rubbed his jaw, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I wasn't looking for trouble. Though," he started. "I do always seem to find it." Riley crossed her arms and stared at him hard.

"Well, as lovely as of a reunion this as been…you can leave now." She suggested coldly. Dean met her gaze with defiance.

"You can't make me leave." He pointed out. Riley gaped at him.

"Ah! Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do on my property." She demanded.

"This isn't your property." He said plainly.

"The hell it isn't. I live here, Dean! This is my house, my home, my property." She argued.

"I don't see your name on the deed." He said with a smile. Riley's eyes narrowed as she took a step closer. The feel of him so near almost threw her off.

"All your about to see is the back of my hand again." She growled. He stepped into her, smiling down at her.

"I just where may that hand end up going?" He asked with a wicked grin. Riley made an agitated noise and went to strike at him again. But the sound of Fran and Jet's ecstatic cries of welcome stopped her.

"Dean! Oh you're here!" Aunt Jet exclaimed. Riley rolled her eyes and stepped back. Crossing her arms again, she stood of the side with a cloudy expression.

"Bless my soul; I didn't think we'd ever see you again." Aunt Fran added. Both aunts rushed up to hug him as Riley glared on. Dean happily accepted the hugs and returned them. While he was dating Riley, these two had be the second closest thing to a mother, or mothers, that he ever had. "So, what brings you here?" Fran asked, hoping he wouldn't seem too confused, due to the spell.

"Well, I'm actually planning on meeting Sam here." He confessed. Riley stood up straighter, interested now.

"Wait, what? I thought Sam was going to college?" She asked, confused. Dean nodded.

"Well, he…was. Things kind of changed." He explained, looking somewhat uneasy. Riley sighed, shaking her head.

"What have you two gotten into now?" She asked as she turned and started walking for the door. Both aunts smiled and gestured for Dean to come in. He followed Riley into the house. Fran and Jet lingered outside and watched. Turning to her sister, Fran had a smile on her face.

"Well, looks like there was no blood." She noted. Jet smiled back, eyes crinkled at the corners.

"I'm sure everything will be just like…" She was interrupted by the sound of a vase a flowers crashing onto the floor. When Riley was agitated, her powers were hard to control. Things tended to teeter off shelves and fall off tables. "…normal." The aunts exchanged looks and went into the house. The day had only begun and they were anxious to hear Dean's story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: flinch : Well, things went...well don't ya think? The rest of the vases in the house better be on alert. I hope that one wasn't one of Jet's favorite ones. But, like she said, no blood so far.


	6. IMPORTANT

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, I've changed a paragraph in ch. 1. To me, it's important cuz it gives you a little insight on her relationship with Sam. It's about the 4th paragraph down and I'd really appriciate if for those of you who have been reading this, jump back and read that little tid-bit. THANX!


	7. V pt 2

Author's Note: Ok, so this is the second part of ch. 5. Dean tells them all about what's been going on. Poor Riley, she's had no idea. We also see how things between Riley and Sam are. Think they're still friends? Hmm... Plus, how's Riley taking Dean being back? And, vice versa.

The aunts sat down at the far end of the table. Dean sat opposite of them, slouched back in his chair. Riley, on the other hand, didn't join them at the table. She sat on the kitchen counter, feet dangling. No one spoke for a few moments. The flowers from the vase that had fallen, sat in a new vase on the table. Sitting up straighter, Dean looked at Riley.

"Ok, so you knew Sam had gone to college, right?" He asked, double checking facts. Riley shifted in her seat on the counter.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"So you know about the fight he had," Dean paused at the slightly painful memory. "with dad."

"Of course. You know that we were best friends." Riley said. Dean arched a brow as he watched her.

"But you…don't talk anymore, do you?" Riley looked away and shrugged.

"We talked for a little bit after he started college but then," She chewed on her lip nervously. "I stopped answering his calls and emails."

"Why?" Dean asked, confused. Jet and Fran sat straighter.  
"You never told us that you stopped talking to him, Ry." Jet said, bewildered at this confession.

"I wanted to forget that part of my life." Riley looked straight at Dean. "The part that you and he were such a big part of." She pushed herself off the counter. "Besides, Sam was starting a new life, I figured I should too." Dean sighed and turned away from her. With one hand, he dug into an inner pocket on his leather coat. Riley crossed her arms and took a step closer with a puzzled expression on her face. Withdrawing his hand, Dean produced a small leather journal and tossed it onto the table.

"Not anymore." Dean said softly. Riley walked up to the table and reached out for the journal. She started to thumb through it. "Sam's hunting again." He looked up at Riley. "He's not at college right now."

"This is your dad's. You said he never went anywhere with out it." Riley looked away from the pages and stared at Dean. "What's going on?" Slowly she sank into a chair next to him. The aunts watched with growing curiosity.

"About seven months ago, dad was on a hunting trip." Dean started. "I was down in New Orleans, finishing up my own gig. When I was done and hadn't heard from dad, I grew worried. Then I got this message from him, all scrambled, there was ESP on it too. So I went looking for Sam and asked him to help me find dad. I figured we should head to Jericho, California."

"Why there?" Riley asked, interrupting him.

"Because that's were dad went. That's where he was hunting." Dean explained. "Sam agreed, but I had to get him back by Monday. Some law school interview. So we get to Jericho, end up with dad's journal and find out…he left. He didn't finish the job, he had left Jericho. There were coordinates in the journal for us. We finished the job and were heading back to Sam's school. I was all ready to head onto Blackwater Ridge in Colorado. That's where the set of coordinates led to. But Sam was intent on finishing up his schooling. He had to make it to that interview. Course, I'm sure he was more focused on getting back to Jess." Dean noted with a cheeky smiles. Riley sat up.

"His girlfriend, Jessica? Is that who you're talking about?" Riley asked. She had heard about Jessica from Sam. From what she calculated, they had met just a few weeks after he started school. Riley was happy for him. Sam needed someone to be with, to share his life with. "How's she handling this whole idea of him hunting." Dean glanced at her with a grim expression.

"Jessica's dead." Riley gasped and stared at him in disbelief.

"D-dead? How, what happened?" She asked, puzzled at his statement.

"That night, after I had dropped Sam off, he went up stairs." Dean licked his lips and looked away. "She died like our mother. Pinned to the ceiling, bloody stomach wound, fire…the whole thing. It was exactly the same. After that, Sam decided to come with me to find Dad. And to find the thing that killed Jess and mom. It took him a while to accept that it wasn't his fault. I found out, a little while later that Sam had dreamed Jess dieing like that for months before it happened. He…he has this gift. He has visions." He looked up at the aunts.

"He sees the future?" Jet asked, trying to understand.

"I think so. We ended up saving one woman and her family because Sam dreamed them getting attacked. It was at our old house in Lawrence." Dean explained further.

"You've told your father about this, right?" Fran asked. Dean shook his head.

"We haven't been able to contact our dad. We keep calling and leaving messages, but he's never contacted us." He looked from the aunts to Riley. "Until about two weeks ago. We got this call from him, telling us to go to Indiana. He had this job for us. I, of course, had accepted this order from him and was already to go and fight. Sam, on the other hand, wanted answers from him. We found out that dad was on the trail of a demon. The thing that killed mom and Jess. But that's all that he would tell us. He didn't want our help, didn't want us anywhere near."

"He was just trying to protect you, I'm sure." Jet reassured him. Dean let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I mean…we're a part of this fight just as much as he is. We have every right to be there to take down that demon, together." He shot back and then took a breath. "We were on our way to Indiana and Sam just couldn't take no for an answer. He went looking for dad. Found out that dad was in California. Sam had traced the call to a payphone with a Sacramento area code. So he up and left, hitchhiked to a bus stop. I continued on the job, which ended up going a little south. Hell, I was almost sacrificed to a pagan god."

"Good thing you weren't. I think the god would have taken you as a sacrifice as an insult." Riley commented with a snort. Dean flashed her a cocky grin.

"Love you too." He said. "Anyways, Sam made it back in time to save me. After we destroyed the god, he left again. Last time I heard, he was in California and had lost track of dad. That's when he said he wanted to meet up with me again. So, I told him I'd meet him here. It was the closet place that I could think off. And, what I had thought, the one place I knew I was welcomed. Though now I'm starting to second guess myself."  
"Really? What ever gave you that impression?" Riley asked sarcastically. Fran sent her niece a warning glare. Then she turned to look at Dean with a smile.

"Don't mind her. You know all too well how much of a brat she is." Fran said with a smile. "My, Dean, you sure do lead an interesting life." Dean smiled, leaning back with his hands folded over his stomach.

"When is your brother supposed to meet you here?" Jet asked.

"In about three or four days." Dean answered.

"Then we'll enjoy your company for those few days." Fran said with a bright smile. Riley rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table.

"Oh, yay!" She exclaimed in mock happiness. Standing up, she left the room and headed up stairs. The two aunts sighed and then stood. Jet walked over and touched Dean's shoulder.

"Good luck taming the shrew again." She said with a smile.

"Yes, good luck. Bandages and peroxide are in the bathroom cabinet. " Jet added and both exited the room. Dean sat for a moment, watching the doorway that Riley had exited through.

_"I must be suicidal." _He thought as he stood and exited through the same door. He looked up the staircase and proceeded to ascend them. At the top, he could see light spewing from the crack in Riley door. Walking slowly, he stood at the door and knocked, peeking in. "Can I come in?"

Riley stood at her dresser. She was in the middle of changing. Quickly she pulled a baby tee over her head. It was white with the word 'Goddess' across the chest. It was short, exposing her flat stomach and naval. Walking over to her dressing table and sat down. Looking in the mirror, she pulled her hair out of the elastic ponytail. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the door.

"No." She replied coolly and turned back around. She started to brush out her hair. Dean pushed the door open and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"See, that's why I don't ask." He informed her as he made his way over to her bed. Sitting on the edge, he watched her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her gaze never falling on him.

"Oh, you know. Checking out familiar sights." He looked down at his hands as he bounced on the bed. "Man, I forgot how comfortable this bed was." Riley glared, annoyed. She turned and chucked her brush at him. Dean merely laughed and ducked.

"You must not be angry or else you'd be throwing sharper objects." Dean concluded. Riley stood and glared at him as she crossed the room to her big dresser again.

"Don't tempt me." She growled and jerked open one of the drawers. Pulling out a pair of sweatpants, she turned and looked at him. "What? Going to watch me dress now too?" She inquired icily. Dean shrugged with an innocent smile.

"I said I was here taking in familiar sights." He confessed. Riley made an irritated noise and shut herself in the large, walk-in closet. Grumbling, she stripped the jeans off and slipped into the sweats. Pulling them up, she tied them so they fell snuggly onto her hips. "So when are you going to come out and admit you still like me?" Dean called out. Riley pushed open the two doors and stepped out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. With the jeans in hand, she walked over and dumped them into her laundry hamper. Before she realized it, Dean was up off the bed and standing behind her. She tensed up, feeling his lips brush over her neck. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned. Her eyes met his in defiance.

"Don't play with me, Riley. I know you too well." He said softly with a gleam in his eye. He brought a hand up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Riley felt her body tremble as his fingertips brushed over her cheek. But she snapped out of her dream world and knocked her hand away.

"You lost me, Dean. Just accept it." She commanded, glaring up at him. Turning, she shoved her way past him. Dean watched her walk to her door and hold it open. Smiling, he put his hands in his pocket and walked to the door. Just before he stepped out, he looked down at her.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to stop lying to yourself." And with that said, he left. Riley slammed the door and leaned back against his. She let out a shaky breath and sank down to the floor. After all that had happened between them, why was she suddenly feeling so weak around him. She was feeling like she use too. Around anyone else in the world, she was stronger, able to hold her own. Yet when Dean was near her, she felt weak. Like she needed someone to protect her. And that someone she needed, was him. Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes.

----

Well, looks like the ice is starting to break. Hopefully things won't get to violent between them.


	8. VI

VI

"Riley dear, wake up." Aunt Fran ordered softly. She had slipped into Riley's room and quietly walked over to her bed. It was late afternoon and she had worried about her niece, for she hadn't seen her since this morning. After the encounter with Dean this morning, Riley had decided to take a nap. If she was asleep then she didn't have to deal with him. It was a good idea in her opinion. So far it was working, but that was until Fran showed up. She heard Fran's voice and just groaned. Turning her head away, she buried her face in the pillow. Fran noticed her niece's actions and frowned. "Riley Jo Weathers you will get out of that bed this instant." Fran ordered more sternly.

"I'm sleeping," came Riley's muffled response. The covers were now pulled over her head. This was a feeble attempt to block out her aunt.

"You are not 'sleeping'," Fran growled, yanking back the covers. "You are 'avoiding'. Now up!" Riley let out another groan and rolled onto her back. Her arms stretched out and her back arched. Staring up at the ceiling, she avoided answering her aunt for a moment. Was it true? Maybe she was avoiding him, but hey it was working and what's wrong with sleeping? Fran stared down at her, hands on her hips.

"Am not." Riley argued with a stubborn look. Fran arched a brow at her.

"Oh really?" Fran shot back, walking over to grab Riley's laundry hamper. "Sweetie, I know it's hard. But you can't avoid him forever. So suck it up and face him." Riley pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared at her aunt in surprise. She was used to Fran's blunt comments, but still…it didn't mean she had to like them. With the hamper in her hands, Fran headed for the door. "Besides, I have work for you."

"I already did all my chores." Riley countered. Fran was already heading out the door.

"Well I've got more." Fran yelled over her shoulder. Riley made an irritated noise and fell back on the bed. She could hear Fran making her way down the stairs.

_"I suppose she's right." _Riley thought to herself. _"Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself around him. No big deal." _Hopefully all this psyching up would work. Because downstairs, the aunts had already planned out a little trip for Dean and Riley. Taking a few more minutes to prepare herself, Riley sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. There was no changing out of a comfy tee and sweats, but her hair was a mess. Walking to her dressing table, she ran a brush through it. "Well, that's a start." Quickly she brushed on some mascara and paused. Here she was, primping herself for him. Shaking that thought from her head, she headed downstairs. With her gaze directed to the floor, she didn't notice Dean walking past the stairs. Just as she raised her head, she crashed into his shoulder. "Oh, damnit!" Riley cursed. Dean reached out to steady her.

"Whoa, this isn't 'Running With The Bulls', sweetheart." He commented, grinning at her.

"Did you just call me a cow?" She asked, gaping angrily. Dean laughed, putting up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I said it wasn't not was." He tried to explain.

"Right." Riley said, but couldn't help but smile a little. This familiar humor tugged at her heart. Dean looked up the stairs.

"Sleep well?" He asked, looking back down at her. Riley smiled and stepped past him.

"Considering it was without you, yes actually I did." She answered cheekily. With her face turned away from him, she smiled secretly. Upon entering the kitchen, the aunts noticed the smile. Jet was at the counter chopping up vegetables from the garden. Fran sat at the table writing a pad of paper. Jet turned her attention to her smiling niece.

"Oh, Riley your up," She noted, smiling. "Who put that smile on your face?" Fran questioned with a teasing air in her voice. Riley shot her a playful glare as she walked over to the table.

"It was my fault," Dean admitted. He walked over to stand beside Jet. Crossing his arms, he leaned up against the counter. "So what was it that you had for me and Ry to do?" Riley stared at Fran and then Jet in surprise.

"We? What we? You said you had something for me to do." She argued.

"We do. But Dean is going along." Fran answered, pushing the pad of paper to Riley. Snatching it up, she glared and looked down at the piece of paper. Reading it quickly, she gaped in surprise and slammed it down onto the table.

"The grocery store! You want us to appear in public together?" Riley asked with groan.

"What? Am I not presentable enough for your high class standards?" Dean asked in mock offense.

"Oh, shut up." Riley snapped.

"Well, someone has her panties in a twist." Dean noted. Riley pushed herself up, her expression cloudy.

"Don't you think for one second that you have any effect, what so ever, on my panties." She growled.

"You mean besides the fact of making them come off without touching them?" He added with a shrug. Fran and Jet stared between the two feuding, old flames.

"You…your…an ASS!" Riley yelled. Dean crossed to room and stood toe to toe with her.

"Believe it or not, you were in love with this 'ass', once." He stated. Both glared icily at each other.

"Yeah, well…not anymore." Riley said softly and turned, stalking out of the room. They heard her grab the keys out of the small dish in the living room. Dean shook his head and followed her out. Grabbing his leather coat off the hook in the hallway, he slipped it on and pursued the angry Riley who had just flung open the front door. Riley was making her way to an old, 1965' black Dodge Charger. It wasn't exactly her car. Her aunts had bought it when it was new. Now it was faded and not exactly kept up like Dean's Impala. But the rugged look added to it's beauty. The aunts didn't drive it so much anymore, but since Riley worked in town and ran their errands, most of the time, it had somewhat fell to her. Riley knew Dean was following her as she unlocked her door. Jerking it open, she slid into driver's seat. Dean appeared on the other side and tapped the passenger window with the notepad that the list was written on. Her expression still cloudy, Riley leaned over and unlocked his door. Dean slid into the seat with a smile.

"Are you always this forgetful?" He tossed the list onto the dash. Riley put the key in the ignition and turned it. The Charger roared to life and settled down to a nice, deep purr.

"Well, forgetting you obviously didn't work." She commented. Dean's smile grew wider.

"Ah! So you 'finally' admit that you didn't forget me." He said brightly. Riley's jaw clenched tight and she backed out.

"Yeah, well…a girl can try." She glanced at him as she threw the car into drive. "What do you want me to say Dean? Yeah, you were great, amazing, should I pump up your ego even more?" Dean laughed.

"I want you to drop this, 'I hate you' crap and admit you still like me." He told her plainly. Riley snorted and glanced at him for a moment.

"Oh, right. You really suck at this, winning a girl over again thing." She pointed out.

"You didn't fall in love with me for my romantic charm. Maybe my 'charm' but it wasn't romantic." Riley smiled. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad. I mean, she could stand to be around him for a couple days, couldn't she?

"No I didn't. I totally fell for you body." She commented sarcastically, but that only prompted a brighter smile from Dean.

"I already knew that, but thanks for the compliment." She glanced at him with a smirk.

"You're amazingly self-assured, did anyone ever tell you that?" Riley pointed out, her brows arched. Then Dean flashed her one of those sexy grins and her stomach felt like it had those stupid, cliché butterflies in it.

"I tell myself that everyday." He answered. Riley turned her attention back on the road, it was less distracting than him. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Does Sam know you're staying here? Like with me?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah, it was one place we both knew." He responded plainly. "To tell you the truth, he was a little worried about me coming here and a little nervous about seeing you." Dean glanced over at her to see her reaction. He noticed she shifted in her seat, uncomfortable by this information.

"I didn't 'want' to spot talking to him. I just figured it was for the best." She defended herself.

"Just like breaking up with me was 'for the best'?" Dean argued. Riley glanced at him.

"Hey for someone who believes so much in US, who peeled out of the driveway?" She snapped. Dean's eyes narrowed but then the angry faded slowly from his face.

"Oh, come on, Ry. So I was stupid, had too much pride, too stubborn. What do you want me to say?" He asked, repeating her question. Riley shook her head.

"Nothing…you're just so…aggravating sometimes." She confessed. Dean laughed.

"You're just easily angered." He commented. Riley smiled at him.

"Yeah, and who's usually the reason for the anger?" She asked. Dean gave her an innocent smile. Chuckling, she focused on the road. They were coming into town and the grocery store was at the beginning of Main St. This happened to be about the only street in town. Turning down Main, Riley headed towards the grocery store. She pulled into the large parking lot and found a spot in front of the store. Turning off the engine, Riley looked at Dean. "Are you going to behave?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Why?" He asked plainly.

"Because there's people in there that I 'know'. Just…try not to embarrass me, ok?" She pleaded. Dean pretended to look offended.

"Have I ever embarrassed you before?" he asked.

"Do I really need to name all the times?" She asked before getting out of the car. Grabbing a cart as she entered the store, it was quickly taken away by Dean. Riley stumbled to the side as he pushed his way to the cart. Leaning on the handle, he walked beside her. "Ok, racing the cart around the store…is embarrassing." She pointed out.

"I haven't done anything, yet." Dean defended himself.

"Exactly. I'm just warning you." Riley said. Holding the list in her hand, she walked down the first aisle. "Why do they have us buying the entire store?" Riley wondered aloud.

"Because you have to feed me." Dean suggested. Riley thought about this idea.

"Good point." She agreed with a smile. Riley started to pick around the produce barrels. As she held up a pepper, Dean watched her.

"How long have we been broken up?" He asked. Riley didn't look at him, thinking this was an absurd question. But she decide to answer it with attitude.

"Three years, 143 days, 16 hours and…."She glanced at her watch. "22 minutes." She looked at him. "Why?" Turning back around, she bagged a few peppers and moved on to the onions. Dean pushed the cart alongside her.

"Nothing. But sense you obviously say that you don't like me anymore, I'm pretty sure that in that span of three years, you've thought of me naked." He answered with a big grin. Riley turned to him, like she was shocked.

"Oh my god, am I that transparent?" She stated sarcastically. "I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." Rolling her eyes as she said the last part, she turned around. Dean smiled. As sarcastically as she had said it, there was some truth in what she said. It might take a little time, but she'd come around eventually. After the cart was full of the produce they needed, she directed him towards dairy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who doesn't want and/or need Dean: Big Grin : Ahem...anyways. Aw...they're starting to bond and bicker, just like old times. Well, things are getting better between them, don't ya think?


End file.
